


Let It Snow

by PhazonFire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash and Dawn are still shy about their Pokemon seeing them get all mushy, Baking, Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food Fight, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhazonFire/pseuds/PhazonFire
Summary: Dawn's a bit preoccupied with prepping for Christmas. Ash cheers her up the only way he knows how: a well-fought "battle".





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Ye old Christmas in July lmao

“So which one of these is a tablespoon and which one’s a teaspoon?”

“The smaller one is a teaspoon,” Dawn sighed with a roll of her eyes as she plucked the measuring utensil from Ash’s hand. “We talked about this.” 

“Sorry, I know, I just don’t remember this kinda stuff,” Ash added with an embarrassed grin, adjusting his Santa hat (which, ironically, sat on top of his ever-present regular hat in an odd display of towering hats). “I’m mainly just good at taste testing.”

Dawn snorted. “Of course you are. I could deep-fry a tin can and you’d still eat it,” she continued as she carefully leveled vanilla extract off the top of the teaspoon, dumping it unceremoniously into the cookie batter in front of her. “You sure you don’t want to...make paper snowflakes or something? Wrap some presents? Anything else besides this?”

“Nahh,” he responded with a wink, leaning back against the countertop as Dawn whisked the batter on her own. “I like watching you bake.”

“Oh please. You just want the cookies.”

“I never said I didn’t,” Ash added with a smirk, dipping his finger into the cookie batter and promptly sliding the chocolate chip-filled glob into his mouth. Dawn frowned. 

“There’s raw egg in that. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

“Completely worth it,” he chuckled, lunging for the rest of the bowl. Dawn squealed, yanking the bowl away from his hands and continuing to whisk with her back turned to him. 

“Ash Ketchum, don’t you dare! These are for everyone, you know.”

“Aw, c’mon, please? Can I get my own batch or somethin’?”

Dawn sighed heavily, setting the bowl down and beginning to spoon small dough balls onto a wax paper-lined tray. “And what makes you think you’re special enough to get a whole tray to yourself?”

Without missing a beat, Ash wrapped his arms around Dawn’s waist, pressing his face into her hair and inhaling deeply. “Because you loooove me,” he breathed. 

With the tiniest twinge of a blush on her cheeks, Dawn laughed and squirmed out of Ash’s grip, continuing her baking. “I swear, you only ever do this when you want food.”

“You got a little somethin’ right there,” Ash murmured beside her, smearing a bit of cookie dough batter on Dawn’s cheek. Dawn growled as he stifled fits of laughter. 

“You’re driving me crazy, Ash. Do you want cookies or not?”

“Hang on, lemme get that for you,” he cooed, playfully licking the cookie dough off her cheek before smothering her in kisses. Dawn rolled her eyes, giggling. 

“Eww, stop it! What’s the matter with you today?”

Ash stepped back, sliding the batter whisk out of the bowl Dawn was scooping dough balls from and devouring whatever unused batter clung to the utensil in between words. “Ever since last week, you’ve been panicking so much over getting everything done for Christmas. I just want ya to have fun for a little while.”

Dawn smiled softly, quietly struggling with cookie dough packing itself under her fingernails as she continued to neatly line the dough balls in columns on the tray. “I am having fun. I get to spend Christmas with you, and that’s really fun for me, but there’s lots to do and you know it. Could you pass me some more flour? This stuff’s awfully sticky.”

Ash smirked, pinching flour between his fingertips and sprinkling it into her hair. “Look, Dawn, it’s snowing today,” he giggled, stifling a massive fit of laughter when Dawn glared at him. 

“Are you serious? Really?” she groaned, snatching the flour bag from his hands. Unfortunately, he’d taken more than his fair share already and wasn’t about to stop any time soon. 

“Wow, look, I learned how to use Blizzard!” Ash exclaimed, abruptly blowing a giant puff of flour into Dawn’s face, coating her in white as if she’d just stuck her face in the bag. Dawn sputtered, blinking rapidly as Ash collapsed in hysterics, curled up in a ball on the floor laughing as though his life depended on it. Dawn opened her mouth to scold him, still shaking white particles out of her hair, but stopped halfway through her first syllable as a much more reasonable idea brought a grin to her face. 

“Alright then, here’s my Powder Snow!” she retaliated, grasping a clump of flour in her hand and hurling it at Ash’s face. Ash only laughed harder, clouds of airborne flour billowing around him on the floor as he underwent Dawn’s assault. 

Ash scraped fistfuls of floor-bound flour together, feebly throwing it back at Dawn between bursts of laughter. “Check out my Icy Wind,” he choked out between laughs as the clump of flour unceremoniously splattered onto Dawn’s feet. Dawn gracefully set the flour bag on the countertop before literally leaping onto Ash, straddling him as more puffs of flour drifted around the two of them. 

“And what was that supposed to be?”

“Icicle Crash,” Dawn giggled, and soon the two of them were both in stitches, rolling around on the kitchen floor making flour-angels. When the laughter had died down and the two had caught their breath, they were left with fingers entwined and hair absolutely smothered in flour, shooting playfully aggravated looks at one another. 

“You’re a dork,” Dawn whispered, rolling herself to be inches from Ash’s face. 

“I know,” he muttered in response, nuzzling his nose against hers. “Wanna see my Ice Fang?” 

Rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes, Dawn pressed her lips against Ash’s, tasting hints of cookie dough and chocolate as they kissed--classic Ash, she thought to herself, closing her eyes. With the wafting scent of chocolate chip cookies filling the room, both were content to remain on the flour-laced floor for the rest of the day. At least, they were. 

“Pika?” came a tiny sound from the doorway, prompting Ash and Dawn to break apart abruptly, scrambling to distance themselves from one another and sending fresh blushes to their cheeks as they looked around themselves at the absolute disaster the kitchen had become during their “battle”. Standing at the kitchen entrance were a very confused and slightly amused Pikachu and Piplup, admiring their trainers’ interior decorating handiwork. 

“O-oh. Oh wow, this is a trainwreck,” Dawn muttered, cringing. 

Ash grinned at her, unfazed by the clumps of flour raining from his hair with each movement, before turning his gaze to Piplup. “We might need to borrow you for a little while. I guess you could say there’s…’snow way we’re gonna be able to do this by ourselves.”

Dawn groaned at Ash’s wordplay, getting to her feet and shaking the flour dust from her skirt as best as she could. “Ash Ketchum, you ate half your weight in cookie dough batter, made awful puns, and completely destroyed my kitchen. Anything else you plan on doing this Christmas?”

“Not much,” he replied casually, rising to his feet and wrapping his arms around Dawn’s waist, planting tiny kisses on her cheeks as she blushed. “I mean, I already got my present right here.”


End file.
